This specification relates to information presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video and/or audio files, as well as web pages for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. Access to these resources presents opportunities for other content (e.g., advertisements) to be provided with the resources. For example, a web page can include slots in which content can be presented. These slots can be defined in the web page or defined for presentation with a web page, for example, along with search results.
Content item slots can be allocated to content sponsors through an auction. For example, content sponsors can provide bids specifying amounts that the sponsors, respectively, are willing to pay for presentation of their content. In turn, an auction can be performed, and the slots can be allocated to sponsors according, among other things, to their bids and/or the relevance of the sponsored content to content presented on a page hosting the slot or a request that is received for the sponsored content.
Traffic data can be collected that represents various types of user interactions with content for different time periods. For example, the number of times that a particular user (or group of users) views a content item, visits a website, views a web page, or performs a specific interaction can each be tracked for different time periods, e.g., ranging from a few minutes or hours to days, weeks, months or years.